pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoshi Apirana Sumiura
Ryoshi Apirana Sumiura is a Mawile from Kamiki Village, one of the known cities in Sazanami. He is a knight (who plans to eventually reclaim his samurai title) living in the kingdom of Aether, and is a character created by ChicoChikorita. As of November 13, 2013, he is also married to the Nizhonian Jigglypuff tailor, Amy Apirana Sumiura. Personality Ryoshi has a kind and protecting heart under his warrior exterior. The Mawile lives by a strict code of chivalry in the name of the samurai, which means that he tries to be courteous, kind, and brave. When he first came to the kingdom, he was woefully unadapted to the new land and its customs. Amy was one of the first people he met in the kingdom, and when he found out she was among the wealthiest in the kingdom, he was shocked to hear she had no samurai! He began trying to serve her as protection; however, somewhere along the way the two actually fell in love and are now married. As a warrior, he feels a high sense of duty to protect any and all he cares for, especially if that someone should be Amy. Hurt them, and you may not have the capacity to do so again... History Before Arrival Ryoshi was born and raised in Kamiki Village, a small settlement just off the shoreline of Sazanami, by his mother, a Vaporeon, and his father, a Mawile, both of whom were fishers. Seeing how often he'd wield sticks and whack them against trees, they made the off-hand comment that maybe he'd grow up to be a samurai instead of a fisher. Hearing about this, he wanted to know how to become a samurai, and they pointed him to the house of Master Kaigen, an Aggron who was a former samurai, to help him learn when he was of an appropriate age. There, he spent many years learning about how to hold swords and wield them properly, the code of the bushido, calligraphy, and how to read and write very, very well. When he learned everything he could, he'd was able to defeat Master Kaigen in a duel, upon which the Aggron finally approved of him to become a real samurai. With that, he said goodbye to his parents as he went off in search of an aristocrat to serve under; or even the shogun herself. Unfortunately, his sense of direction, since he was raised in Kamiki his whole life, was so hopelessly bad that by the time he found another settlement, he had wound up stumbling his way to Aether instead. With no way of figuring out how to get all the way back to his homeland, the Mawile signed up for the closest position to samurai the kingdom had: Knight. History After Arrival Ryoshi's initial days were rocky to say the least, as he went through a bit of culture shock. Everything in this new land seemed different and strange. People didn't even use the honorifics he had been taught to use since birth! He tried to make friends with others, not to much avail. His biggest blunder was offering part of a Durin Berry, his favorite berry, to a Jigglypuff; who was rather disgusted by it and promptly fled. Ironically, the two ran into each other in Event 1, where Ryoshi learned that her name was Amy, and while she was one of the richest citizens in the kingdom, she lacked any protection. He offered his services as samurai to her, which she reluctantly but eventually agreed to. They began to befriend each other, and by the time Mission 1 came, the two decided to take on the Trial of Wisdom together. Inside, he had to face his worst fear, fire, but he learned that he could fight against his fears for Amy's sake. They nearly got out of the trail unscathed until the very end, where Amy got injured by the Minotauros, forcing Ryoshi to finish it for her, alone. He was despondent that he failed her as a samurai and nearly left her, but she demanded that he stay since everyone who ever cared about her left her, and he was only too happy to agree. After they came back from Artiphron, Ryoshi checked in on the Jigglypuff periodically until she got better. Amy told him about the wedding plans of some of her friends, and the two realized that they might have had romantic feelings for each other. More shockingly, they ended up kissing that night. It wasn't until the next day that the two could sort through their new found feelings, and while talking that night, Amy's father showed up. In Event 2, which celebrated the new naming of the kingdom of Aether, Amy and Ryoshi capitalized on the opportunity to go on their first couple of dates. They met Nibble the Mawile, a master sushi chef from Ryoshi's hometown of Kamiki Village. On the final night, Ryoshi heard Amy's singing for the first time, and Amy began to look into the possibility of a permanent future with Ryoshi. Unknown to him, thanks to the suggestion of a friend, Amy made plans to have Nibble send a letter to Ryoshi's parents Masamori and Umei back in Sazanami asking them to come here, and they did on the day of Ryoshi's 20th birthday, making him extremely surprised and very, very happy. She asked his parents if it was okay for her to ask him if he wanted to marry her, and they agreed. When she finally proposed to him, he accepted, saying that the moment that she came in with his parents, whom he thought were dead, was when he realized she was the one he wanted to marry. They prepared for the wedding for the next several months leading to Amy's 22nd birthday, but only two weeks before, a strange sickness befell him and Amy, and more surprisingly, Amy's whole tribe arrived in town with similar symptoms. They discovered that it was the result of the Celestial Stone, which was used by Amy's ancestors who lived in Aether 1,000 years ago to suck up the Fairy-typing, and if they did not return the stone to the altar on the appointed night, they would all die the next morning. Thankfully, in Mission 2, Amy managed to beat the odds and delivered the stone while Ryoshi held back a Mega Evolved Gawain, saving her life, Ryoshi's, and that of the whole tribe. At long last, on Amy's 22nd birthday, he finally married her and changed his full name to Ryoshi Apirana Sumiura. He looks forward to whatever adventures the two's lives bring them together. Category:Sazanami OCs